Prop Switch/Transcript
Matt (talking about a pastry): Honey, I don't want to keep bringing this up, but could you stop making these? I don't like them very much. Mallory: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've got another one in the oven. Matt: I don't want to sound insensitive, but have you noticed how much weight you gain when you have these? And, let's be honest here, they never smell good. Mallory: Look, let's not argue, okay? We could give it to the new neighbors, tell them it's a housewarming gift. Matt: Are you kidding? We give them that, they're gonna think we're nuts or something. Mallory: Nonsense, they'll love it. Do you think I should give it to them personally or just leave it on their doorstep? Matt: Oh, just leave it on their doorstep. I don't want them to know we gave it to them, they might try to give it back. Great, now it's dripping all over me. Honestly, these things are such a mess. Hold this. Mallory: Honey, you could have stained the carpet! I don't understand this aversion you have. Matt: I just have no use for them, except maybe as a paperweight, but then it'd get it's nastiness everywhere. Mallory: That is it! I am going to my mother's! Matt: Fine, take this with you, your mom will probably love it, she hasn't had one in years. Mallory: I'm leaving that with you until you learn to appreciate it. Matt: This is why I wanted a dog. Whitney: As many of you have realized, that wasn't very funny. You see, we here at Studio C spend many hours writing, revising, and sometimes completely rewriting our shows. Sometimes, however, our material doesn't need to be rewritten but merely looked at in another way. We will illustrate this principle by making a slight change, replacing this questionable pastry with a baby! Matt (talking about a baby): Honey, I don't want to keep bringing this up, but could you stop making these? I don't like them very much. Mallory: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've got another one in the oven. Matt: I don't want to sound insensitive, but have you noticed how much weight you gain when you have these? And, let's be honest here, they never smell good. Mallory: Look, let's not argue, okay? We could give it to the new neighbors, tell them it's a housewarming gift. Matt: Are you kidding? We give them that, they're gonna think we're nuts or something. Mallory: Nonsense, they'll love it. Do you think I should give it to them personally or just leave it on their doorstep? Matt: Oh, just leave it on their doorstep. I don't want them to know we gave it to them, they might try to give it back. Great, now it's dripping all over me. Honestly, these things are such a mess. Hold this. Mallory: Honey, you could have stained the carpet! I don't understand this aversion you have. Matt: I just have no use for them, except maybe as a paperweight, but then it'd get it's nastiness everywhere. Mallory: That is it! I am going to my mother's! Matt: Fine, take this with you, your mom will probably love it, she hasn't had one in years. Mallory: I'm leaving that with you until you learn to appreciate it. Matt: This is why I wanted a dog. Category:Season 1